koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Xiao Lon
Xiao Lon (笑龍, シャオロン, Xiaolon, Shaoron) is a character who was introduced in KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A. Her appearance in the expansion has been noted as the developers' way of loosely linking the Maximum Impact series with its 2D predecessor. Falcoon explains that she is a substitute for her brother, Duo Lon. The concept began in The King of Fighters XI, where Ash says "It's been awhile" to Duo Lon, implying that he hasn't seen him since 2003. Since they were developing this game at the same time as KOFXI, he thought that it wouldn't be right to place Duo Lon in -since it would ruin story consistency- and focused on creating a new character, eventually leading to Xiao Lon. She is visually based on the Chinese ghost, Jiang Shi and a scorpion; her Another design is based on the aconite flower. She was originally conceived to be an "aristocratic character" though Falcoon believes that she strayed away from the image. She is voiced by Makiko Matsumoto. __TOC__ Story Xiao Lon is the offspring of Ron and an unnamed, intelligent and beautiful woman of the Hizoku clan. Her mother was very talented but wasn't liked by Ron's wife. Since the girl also inherited the spitting image of her mother's features, Ron's wife also despised her. When Xiao Lon's mother passed away due to illness, Ron's wife encouraged her husband to not associate himself with his daughter. Thus, Ron rarely acknowledged Xiao Lon, even though the girl has always admired their village's then kind leader. Since she was weaker than his other children, Xiao Lon swore to one day become useful to her father and underwent a training regime from Lin. Lin, who was known as the most skilled user of the poison hand technique, was outclassed by a ten-year old Xiao Lon, whose entire body became tainted. She parted from her master soon after due to Lin leaving the village to go on a mission. Out of Ron's sons, Duo Lon is the only one among them who was kind to her. To repay his kindness, she would brush his hair for him. When she was eleven years old, her brother spoke to her before he left the village for the first time. As a parting gift, he gave her a crystal, which she has treasured ever since. They eventually became assassins in their own right and, for her protection, they lived together for a time in a forested area after Ron's betrayal. She would wait patiently for her brother's return until he told her one day to stop being a Hizoku. Telling her that she is too kind to be a member, he leaves and doesn't return. Knowing that she could never live a normal life with her toxic body, she departs to search for her brother and father to try to stop them from killing each other. Personality Despite being a Hizoku assassin, Xiao Lon is usually a normal and curious girl. Prone to crying and mercy, she is disliked by most of the Hizoku clan and her powers alienate her from being truly accepted into society. She reverts to being an assassin once she leaves her home but seems to find displeasure in her profession. Xiao Lon usually calls Duo Lon "the third crowned prince" due to respect of her poorer status. She now has mixed feelings about him due to her simultaneous admiration for Ron, even though she knows that her father has never praised her. Powers *'Poison Kiss:' Xiao Lon can kiss her opponent on their lips and leave them stunned by the poison's effects. Their life will continue to drain until the match is over. *'Concealed Weapons:' Xiao Lon has at least six different weapons hidden underneath her clothing. *'Teleportation:' Xiao Lon can disappear in green smoke and appear in another spot moments later. She can also make one of her spears appear in another spot of the battlefield. *'Summon Omnyoji:' Xiao Lon can summon a dark sorcerer to disrupt her opponent's movements. Fighting Style She fights using weapons concealed underneath her long sleeves. She can change between three distinct fighting styles, each have their own unique signature attacks and movesets. Game Appearances *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Days of Memories (Kaze Maiu Miyako de Tsukamaete!) Mobile Appearances *SNK Gals Island Hanakaruta Oshietekudasai See Also * Xiao Lon/Quotes * Xiao Lon/Gallery Gallery Image:Xaiolon design.jpg|Design for normal outfit with default colors. Image:Xiaolon Another.jpg|Default colors for Xiao Lon's Another design. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hizoku Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in November Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts Category:Magic practitioners